The invention relates to a connection assembly providing multiple port connections.
Known connector assemblies exist having multiple receptacle connectors in a common housing, which provides a compact arrangement of such receptacle connectors. Such a connector assembly is useful to provide multiple connection ports. Accordingly, such a connector assembly is referred to as a multiple port connector assembly. In preferred arrays, the housing has jacks one above the other, forming a plurality of arrays in stacked arrangement, so-called stacked jack arrangements. The receptacle connectors, that is, modular jacks, each have electrical terminals arranged in a terminal array, and have plug receiving cavities. Specifically, the receptacle connectors are in the form of RJ-45 type modular jacks that establish mating connections with corresponding RJ-45 modular plugs.
For example, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,531,612, a connector assembly has two rows of receptacle connectors, that is, modular jacks, arranged side-by-side in an upper row and side-by-side in a lower row in a common housing, which advantageously doubles the number of receptacle connectors without having to increase the length of the housing. The receptacle connectors have plug-receiving sections with plug receiving cavities that are profiled to surround modular plugs that are to be inserted in the cavities. The modular plugs have resilient latches, which engage with latching sections on the modular jacks. The latches are capable of being grasped by hand, and being resiliently bent inwardly toward the plugs to release them from engagement with the latching sections on the modular jacks.
One application for such connector assemblies is in the field of telephony wherein the modular jacks provide ports for connection with a telephone switching network of a telephone service provider, such as, a regional telephone company or national telephone company. The corresponding RJ-11 modular plugs terminate opposite ends of telephone cords leading to wall mounted telephone outlets inside a building. The telephone outlets connect to telephone lines outside of the building, which, in turn, connect to the telephone switching network of the telephone service provider.
Alternatively, such connection systems have found utility in office computer networks, where desktops are interconnected to office servers by way of sophisticated cabling. Such networks have a variety of data transmission medium including coaxial cable, fiber optic cable and telephone cable. One such network topography is known as the Ethernet network, which is subject to various electrical standards, such as IEEE 802.3 and others. Such networks have the requirement to provide a high number of distributed connections, yet optimally requires little space in which to accommodate the connections.
Furthermore, such networks now operate at speeds of 1 gigabit and higher which requires significant conditioning to the signals. For instance, it is common to require shielding for controlling electromagnetic radiation per FCC standards, while at the same time controlling electromagnetic interference (EMI) within the assembly, between adjacent connections. It is therefore also a requirement to provide such components within the assembly as magnetic coils, inductors, chip capacitors, and the like, to condition the signals. While the technology exists for conditioning the signals, no connection devices exist which are capable of handling such speeds, while at the same time package the signal conditioning components required to maintain these speeds.
Another design is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,227,911 to Boutros et al., which discloses a modular jack assembly having multiple ports for connection to multiple modular jacks. While this assembly further discloses having packaged magnetic assemblies, or other components, this design, as in other attempts to signal condition connection devices, simply adds the components to known connection devices. Therefore the volume within the assembly is inadequate to provide the proper signal conditioning devices for the high speeds now required.
The objects of the inventions are therefore to overcome the shortcomings of the prior art.
The objects of the invention have been accomplished by providing an electrical connector assembly, which comprises a housing member having a front mating face having at least two openings therethrough, profiled to receive a plurality of electrical plugs, wherein the openings are positioned one above the other. A jack portion is comprised of an elongate beam section having a front face, rear face, top and bottom faces and side edges, transverse walls upstanding from the top and bottom faces, the top and bottom faces including terminal receiving channels therein, extending through the transverse walls, with vertical slots extending into the top and bottom transverse walls and communicating with the channels. The assembly also includes a plurality of electrical terminals positioned in the channels, having base portions lying in the channels substantially parallel to the top and bottom faces and extending through the transverse walls, with contact portions being reversely bent adjacent to the front face and extending rearwardly and being laterally aligned within the vertical slots. The jack portion, together with the terminals, is receivable within the housing member, with the upper row of contact portions positioned adjacent to the upper opening, and the lower row of contact portions adjacent to the lower opening.
In the preferred embodiment of the invention, the vertical slots extend only partially the length of the transverse walls, thereby forming stop surfaces for the contact portions, and the contact portions are spring-biased against the stop surfaces.
Also in the preferred embodiment of the invention, the connector housing member includes inner side walls flanking the openings, the side walls having slots profiled to receive portions of the jack portion side edges for aligning the jack portion and the terminals with the openings. The side edges include extension portions profiled for receipt within the slots. Preferably, the extension portions have side edges tapered towards the jack portion front face. Also preferably, the extension portions have top and bottom surfaces which together taper towards the jack portion front face. In the preferred embodiment, the extension portions include a retaining lug extending forwardly therefrom and the housing front mating face including receiving openings for receipt therethrough of the retaining lugs. The retaining lugs are adapted for heat staking the jack portion to said housing.
In another embodiment of the invention, an electrical connector housing, comprises a housing member having a front mating face having at least two openings therethrough, which are profiled to receive a plurality of electrical plugs through the front mating face, and the openings being profiled one above the other. A jack portion is comprised of an elongate platform beam section having a substantially rectangular profile, the jack portion has top and bottom surfaces having terminal-receiving channels therein. A plurality of electrical contacts are positioned in the terminal receiving channels, with contact portions adjacent a front end of the platform beam section, and rear contact sections being positioned substantially within the profile of the terminal receiving channels. The jack portion is receivable within the housing member, thereby defining cavities above and below the platform beam section, and between the housing member, for receiving circuit components for the contacts.
The housing member includes a plurality of columns of openings arranged in laterally spaced positions. Preferably, the housing member includes an intermediate wall parallel with the housing front mating face, and the platform beam section is receivable within the housing member, whereby plug receiving cavities are defined above and below the platform beam section, between the mating face and intermediate wall, and the circuit components receiving cavities are defined above and below the platform beam section, between the intermediate wall and a rear face of the housing member.
The plug receiving cavities are preferably further defined by side walls extending forwardly from the intermediate wall. The side walls have slots profiled to receive portions of the jack portion side edges for aligning the jack portion with the openings. The side edges include extension portions profiled for receipt within the slots. The extension portions have side edges tapered towards the jack portion front face, and have top and bottom surfaces which together taper towards the jack portion front face. The extension portions preferably include a retaining lug extending forwardly therefrom and the housing front mating face including receiving openings for receipt therethrough of the retaining lugs. The retaining lugs are adapted for heat staking the jack portion to said housing.
In yet another embodiment of the invention, an electrical connector housing, comprises a housing member having a front mating face having at least two openings therethrough, profiled to receive a plurality of electrical plugs through the front mating face, where the openings are profiled one above the other. A jack portion is comprised of an elongate platform beam section having a substantially rectangular profile, the jack portion having top and bottom surfaces having terminal receiving channels therein, and a shield receiving slot extending within the platform beam section, extending the substantial length of the platform beam section. A plurality of electrical contacts are positioned in the terminal receiving channels defining upper and lower rows of contacts, with contact portions adjacent a front end of the platform beam section. An isolation shield receivable within the shield receiving slot isolates electromagnetic interference between the upper and lower rows of contacts.
In the preferred embodiment of the invention, the electrical connector assembly further comprises an outer shield substantially surrounding the housing member, with openings through the shield member, in alignment with the plug receiving openings. The outer shield member is preferably electrically connected to the isolation shield. The shield member includes a front shield wall, top shield wall, side shield walls, and a rear shield wall. The isolation shield includes a tab contact receivable within a slot in the rear shield wall.
In the preferred version, the housing member includes an intermediate wall parallel with said housing front mating face, and said platform beam section is receivable within said housing member, whereby plug receiving cavities are defined above and below said platform beam section, between said mating face and intermediate wall, and circuit components receiving cavities are defined above and below said platform beam section, between said intermediate wall and a rear face of said housing member.